notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Technician (NOTD)
Description The Technicians are the marines that have proven their mechanical aptitude in being gifted in repair and upkeep of machines, weapons, and armor. Often deployed to settlements, they use their powerful Exosuits and the omnitools that they are equipped with to perform rudimentary repairs and haul supplies and debris with their nanosteel nets. Generally perceived to be mean spirited or antisocial, most technicians are simply workaholics that do not wish to be disturbed while working because they want to do the best job possible. Many perceive themselves to be playing second fiddle to the Engineer Corps, so the general result is that Technicians put in 110% when working to ensure that, should something break, it cannot be blamed on them being “not as good as those Engineer eggheads.” Despite not making the Engineer Corps, Technicians are often praised for their tenacity, being able to cobble together useful gadgets from scrap and retooling machinery to fit other purposes, such as manipulating weaponry with their omnitools and making their Exosuits into makeshift combat walkers. Starting Skills Open/Close Cockpit © *The Technician can open and close the cockpit of his exosuit. Having the cockpit closed will render the Technician immune to all ailments, barring Short Circuit. Having the cockpit open will render the Technician vulnerable to ailments, but due to the life support systems no longer having to work as hard, gains increased energy regeneration of +1.1015 energy per second. Has no energy cost or cooldown. Exhaust (X -> V) *The Technician exhumes the hazardous exhaust produced by the exosuit, giving random ailments with the exception of Madness to enemy units in 5 radius and reducing their movespeed by 10%. Costs 12 Energy. Innate Abilities Mechanical Aptitude Passive *The Technician is, not surprisingly, a skilled technician. This stems from his extensive knowledge of machinery and robotics. This makes the Technician one of the classes that can Activate the Auto-Turrets. Exosuit Passive *The Technician is not slowed by creep and has a high health pool and armor, but low shields. Armored Chassis Passive *The Exosuit's armor protects the pilot from physical harm, allowing him to absorb hits while being 8 times more resilient to rating loss than non-tanking classes. =Weapons= : Tier 1 'Maintenance Drone' (Q) - The Technician releases a retooled aerial repair drone to scout for him. The flying drone has an 11 sight range, is very fast, but is very frail. Only one drone active at a given time. :Level 1 - Has 50 health. Has Plasma Cutter Overcharge. :Level 2 - Has 100 health. Has Plasma Cutter Overcharge and can detect. :Level 3 - Has 150 health. Has Plasma Cutter Overcharge, can detect and has Field Retrofit. Maintenance Drone Abilities: *Plasma Cutter Overcharge - Deals 200 damage to a single target, but can only be done five times. On the fifth use, the Surveillance Drone will be destroyed, as the frame cannot handle discharging the additional energy that it was not designed to withstand. *Detector - A level 2 or 3 drone can detect hidden units. *Field Retrofit - Only for level 3 drones. Cures Short Circuit. The materials required render the maintenance drone inoperative. 'Floodlights' The Technician equips his exosuit with industrial strength floodlights, illuminating the area ahead of him to allied units within a radius of 15 and slowing enemy units caught in the blinding glare. Detects, does not go “over” or “through” walls. Passive :Level 1 - Increases frontal sight range by 2, slows enemy units by 5% :Level 2 - Increases frontal sight range by 4, slows enemy units by 10% :Level 3 - Increases frontal sight range by 6, slows enemy units by 15% Tier 2 'Targeting Array Active' (W) - The Technician deploys an array that assists the nearby marines by updating their personal heads up displays with tactical information and highlighting enemy weak points. Lasts for 10 seconds. Costs 25 Energy. Model: Sensor Tower. :Level 1 – 20% damage increase aura :Level 2 – 40% damage increase aura 'Mad Spark' (E) - The Technician launches a strobe light cobbled together with a fire alarm at an area, distracting and enraging any nearby infected into attempting to destroy it to stop the noise and the lights. Costs 20 Energy. :Level 1 – Lasts for 3.5 seconds :Level 2 – Lasts for 7 seconds Tier 3 'Hammer of the Gods' (F) - The Technician deploys a Black Dog class anti-personnel turret. The Black Dog is equipped with high explosive fragmentation shells, and causes Open Wounds on attacked enemy targets. The turret can also change to using anti-material rounds which deals high damage on a single target while stunning non-boss enemies for 1 second and slowing bosses by 35% for 1 second. However, anti-material rounds can only be directed at ground units. The turret also has a deadzone, similar to a Siege Tank. It cannot fire targets within a minimum distance, requiring the Black Dog to be monitored and kept safe from enemy harassment. :Level 1 – The Technician deploys a Black Dog turret at the targeted location. Turret deals 25 damage to allies, and will be affected by the allies' armor. Also spots a hold fire command, and a self destruct command. Can only have 1 active at a time. 1 Minute Cooldown. 60 energy cost. Black Dog Turret abilities: *Iron Hand - Activates Iron Hand protocol. Turret gains +100% attack speed for 5 seconds. Suffers from overheating the subsequent 5 seconds (-80% attack speed). 12 second cooldown. 5 energy cost. *Self destruct - Self destructs the turret. Stuns all units in 7 radius for 2 seconds. *AM Rounds - Switches to anti material rounds. Deals 260 damage per shot and stuns non-boss enemies for 1 second. Slows bosses by 35% for 1 second. *HE-F rounds - Switches to high explosive fragmentation shells. Deals 160 base damage and causes Open Wounds to targets in explosion. : =Modification= : Tier 1 'Nanosteel Net' (?) - The Technician fires a strong net at a single target, snaring it. Air units are dragged down, able to be fired upon as if they were ground targets. Enemies near the target are slowed by its thrashing attempts to escape. Costs 12 Energy. 7 Second Cooldown. :Level 1 – 3 second duration, 20% slow in a radius of 1 :Level 2 – 4 second duration, 25% slow in a radius of 1 :Level 3 – 5 second duration, 30% slow in a radius of 1 'Nanites Upgrade' Not only for medical purposes, the Technician utilizes nanites in the upkeep of weaponry and for minor repairs. They are not limited to the Technician’s exosuit, and will repair things around him in a small area. Has 50% effectiveness on non-biological allied units. Passive Aura :Level 1 – Increases health regen by 2hp/sec to the Technician and by 1 per second in a radius of .5 :Level 2 – Increases health regen by 4hp/sec to the Technician and by 2 per second in a radius of 1 :Level 3 – Increases health regen by 6hp/sec to the Technician and by 3 per second in a radius of 1.5 Tier 2 'Crawler Drone' (?) - The Technician sacrifices some of the plating of his exosuit and a healthy amount of nanites to create a Crawler Drone, search and rescue drones retooled with kinetic catapults that they use to launch debris at enemy targets. Costs 100 Health per Drone :Level 1 – Crawler Drones have 60 health and deal 7 damage. :Level 2 – Crawler Drones have 120 health and deal 14 damage. Crawler Drone Abilities: *Kinetic Catapult – The Crawler Drones can attack enemies at range by firing surface debris through their kinetic catapults. *Mechanical – Crawler Drones are not slowed down by creep, and they cannot receive ailments. *Scavenge – Destroyed Crawler Drones will leave behind salvagable debris that will restore 50 health to any Technician that passes over it. *Robotic - Crawler Drones are affected by the Technician's Nanite Aura. 'Ballistics' The Technician’s modifications to the exosuit reduce recoil and increase energy output to weapon systems, allowing an increase in the expected damage and fire rate of any weapons he equips. Passive :Level 1 – Increases the damage of all weapons by 12% and range by 1 :Level 2 – Increases the damage of all weapons by 24% and range by 2 Tier 3 'March of the Machine' (G) - Putting the exosuit into overdrive and autopilot, the exosuit achieves a state of efficiency not achievable if human interaction were included. The auto-targeting system, however, is the result of on-the-fly modification by the Technician, and there are still some bugs to work out… Toggle, 35 Energy to activate and drains 4.5 Energy per second :Level 1 – The Technician gains 300% increased armor and health and also gains 100% increased damage. - 25% attack and move speed. Goes on a rampage and will target allies and enemy alike if not properly micro-managed. Category:Character Classes Category:Apollo Security Team